A Fractured Fairytale: Falling Into History
by the autumn evening
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Saat dua orang bersatu dalam suatu jangka waktu, terkadang tidak bisa melakukan apa- apa saat cinta tidak lagi bersuara. /"Beri aku satu alasan untuk tetap tinggal," / "Kau masokis?" / "...sangat lelah berusaha sendirian." / "Aku sudah mengerti sekarang, jadi..."


**A Fractured Fairytale: Falling Into History**

**Originaly By:** ohwhatsherface. Eve here is only a translator

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Naruto does not own me either. What a deal. i don't own the plot

**Warning:** SasuSaku. AU. (maybe) Typos. Oneshot.

.

.

**for Ester, happy early birthday!**

.

."Ini sedikit klise, ya?"

"Tidak juga," gumam Sakura. Pandangannya terangkat dari tiket kereta dan paspor di tangannya untuk melemparkan senyum tipis pada Ino. "Klise itu kalau dia berlari menyusulku." senyumnya melemah dan untuk sesaat. Rasanya ingin menangis keras- keras, "Kita sama- sama tahu bahwa dia tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Ino mengangguk paham, "Benar juga..." tanggapnya, "dia terlalu sombong untuk menyusulmu."

Sakura terkekeh singkat, menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Suasana hatinya seketika memburuk hanya dengan memikirkan _dia_.

"Memang kau harus pergi, ya?" tanya Ino untuk kesekian kalinya. Genggamannya di tali tas duffle Sakura mengerat. Berharap jika ia menahan tas itu lebih lama dapat membuat sahabatnya tetap tinggal. "Kau bawa saja barang- banarngmu, pindah ke tempatku selama yang kau mau! Please, Sakura-"

"Aku tidak pergi untuk dia," Sakura memotong ajakan Ino, tersinggung.

Ino mendecakan lidah, "Tapi kau pergi karena dia."

"Lagipula kontraknya tidak lama. Aku cuma pergi selama satu tahun," kata Sakura, berharap memperbaiki suasana. Sakura meraih tas duffle-nya dari pundak Ino dan menyampirkannya di pundaknya sendiri. Sudut bibirnya turun merasakan tambahan berat di pundaknya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, Ino. Aku janji," Sakura memasang senyum cerah sambil berkedip, "akan aku bawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak buatmu."

"Jangan pergi, Sakura-"

"Rasanya aneh…" potong Sakura lagi. Wajahnya mengernyit tidak nyaman. "ku rasa... hatiku ingin berubah."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya saat pengumuman keberangkatan kereta Sakura terdengar.

"Aku harus pergi," putus Sakura, mengecek paspor dan tiketnya sekali lagi. Ia merogoh satu kertas yang terlipat rapi di kantongnya dan menyerahkannya pada Ino. "Mau berikan ini padanya?"

Sakura melangkah maju dan merengkuh sahabat pirangnya dalam pelukan erat, mengubur wajahnya di ceruk leher Ino untuk menyembunyikan airmata.

"Aku akan merindukan jidat lebarmu," isak Ino.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah mundur. Kali ini membiarkan satu tetes air mata meluncur dari matanya.

"Sampai jumpa, Ino."

* * *

_Ada satu tas duffle yang tergeletak rapi di samping sepatu boots favorit Sakura di dekat pintu apartemen. Sasuke yakin tas tua itu sudah ada sejak Sakura masih SMA dan ada satu lagi tas cangklong yang biasa Sakura gunakan sebagai pengganti dompet. Keduanya terlihat penuh sesak._

_"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke pelan._

_Sebagian diri pemuda itu tahu pasti jawaban atas pertanyaannya, tapi ia menolak untuk memikirkan lebih jauh._

_Sakura muncul di samping Sasuke disertai aroma lavender. Rambutnya masih basah karena baru selesai mandi._

_Tetesan air merembas dari ujung rambut membasahi blus merah gadis itu. Gumaman kecil lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Tangan gadis itu menahan rambutnya jadi satu dan menggulungnya dengan karet di atas kepalanya. Gadis merah muda itu lantas mengantongi buklet biru kecil yang Sasuke tahu adalah paspor di saku celana jeansnya._

_"Aku pergi," jawab Sakura tegas. Mata hijaunya menatap mata Sasuke, "Aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan untuk menulis di kolom nasehat di salah satu majalah Suna."_

_Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Aa."_

_Sakura menggeleng singkat melihat respon Sasuke._ _Rasanya seperti Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli._

_"Beri aku satu alasan untuk tetap tinggal," gumam Sakura. _

_"Aku mohon, Sasuke, cukup katakan satu alasan agar aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Kita pernah bahagia, namun sekarang..."_

_Sasuke mendengar Sakura mulai terisak pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun semuanya telah berbeda. Kau tidak mau lagi mengobrol denganku," airmata jatuh membasahi baju Sakura._

_"Beri aku alasan untuk tetap tinggal," ulangnya lemah. "Aku mencintaimu, jadi Sasuke, katakan sesuatu..."_

_Namun Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Hubungan mereka merenggang sejalan dengan waktu dan tercapainya mimpi mereka._

_Setidaknya, Sasuke yang membuat jarak di antara keduanya._

_Sakura selalu berusaha untuk melibatkan Sasuke dalam segala kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Namun Sasuke selalu saja punya cara untuk menolak tawaran Sakura. Di penghujung hari, Sakura selalu mencoba membuka obrolan agar Sasuke mau membuka diri, namun pemuda itu tidak pernah mengizinkan Sakura masuk._

_Mereka pernah menjadi sahabat baik, bercerita tentang apa saja, menjalin hubungan indah. Sakura pernah menjadi segalanya untuk Sasuke. Namun ada yang berubah dengan Sasuke dan ia tidak lagi membiarkan Sakura masuk._

_Rasanya seperti Sasuke tidak lagi merasakan apa yang mereka pernah rasakan._

_Sasuje tetap diam, menolak untuk meminta Sakura tetap tinggal._ _Sakura menghela nafas dalam kemudian mengangguk menerima jawaban tanpa kata Sasuke._

_"Baiklah," gumamnya, "kalau begitu... aku pergi..." gadis itu melemparkan senyum kaku pada Sasuke. "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke mengangguk._

_Sakura memakai sepatu boots dan meraih tasnya. Saat ia melangkah melewati pintu, Sasuke hanya meliriknya dari sudut mata. Tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak melakukan apapun. Sakura menoleh dari balik bahunya dengan bibir masih tersenyum dengan mata penuh air mata kemudian mengangkat bahu._

_"Aku akan baik- baik saja."_

* * *

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar dengan perasaan terluka. Satu lengan ia biarkan tergeletak di sisi ranjang sedang satu lagi ia letakan di atas dahi. Kepalanya serasa berputar dan cahaya yang mengintip melalui tirai sama sekali tidak memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Ia hanya memakai boxer dengan selimut yang dibiarkan menjuntai tak menutupi kakinya, mengabaikan udara pagi musim dingin mencubit kulitnya. Rasa dingin membuat bibirnya mencibir kesal.

Sakura sudah pergi.

Sasuke kembali menggerutu, bangkit dari posisinya dengan hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada satu siku. Ia mengernyit merasakan pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi, efek minum semalam. Tangannya yang lain meraih nakas di samping ranjangnya -tempat ia meletakan botol bir kesekian yang ia minum semalam. Sasuke mendekatkan bibir botol itu ke mulutnya dan menandaskan isinya, mukanya semakin masam merasakan rasa pahit likuid itu.

Mungkin Sasuke pantas merasakannya.

Bibir Sasuke mendecak. Sepasang mata onik itu menyipit dan dengan gerakan cepat dia melayangkan botol bir kosong itu ke arah dinding kamarnya, merubahnya menjadi pecahan beling kecil mengotori karpet.

Ia harus membersihkan hasil kekacauannya sendiri nanti, karena sekarang Sakura sudah tak ada lagi.

Lagi-lagi ia menggeram frustasi menyadari kenyataan dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang sekali lagi, berharap rasa kantuk menghampirinya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu membalikan tubuh menghadap ruang kosong yang biasanya adalah tempat Sakura. Ia menggulirkan tubuhnya sampai wajahnya terbenam di bantal Sakura.

Instingnya menghela aroma itu dalam-dalam. Mata hitamnya terpejam, berusaha menahan airmata kemarahan saat wangi lavender yang manis mulai melingkupi sistemnya.

Sakura sudah pergi.

Suara ketukan yang bersumber dari pintu depan apartemennya ia abaikan. Setelah beberapa saat dan ketukan tidak berhenti, Sasuke memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit menuju arah suara, tahu pasti siapa yang berada di baliknya. Ia kembali mengabaikan nyeri di hatinya saat mengambil kaos yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya sebelum membuka pintu.

Sasuke menemukan Naruto tengah mengangkat satu tangannya, sudah siap mengetuk lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu menampakan wajah sebal melihat Sasuke yang tampak lelah.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Naruto, berjalan santai memasuki apartemen.

Naruto mulai melangkah menuju dapur saat Sasuke menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ia tidak mau ada lebih banyak suara keras yang mengacaukan paginya. Ia mengikuti Naruto dan melihat sahabat pirangnya sudah membuka dua bungkus ramen instan untuk sarapan mereka.

Sasuke hanya menatap dalam diam Naruto yang kini menaruh dua mangkuk sup di dalam _microwave_ dan menunggu dengan sabar. Setelah selesai, pemuda pirang itu membawa makanan mereka ke meja kopi dan menyalakan tv, menonton kartun sambil makan.

"Kau jangan sampai lupa kalau kita ada pertunjukan," kata Naruto dengan pandangan masih menempel di layar televise, "besok malam di BonePalace."

"Ya" gumam Sasuke, tangannya mengaduk mie yang masih belum dimakan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah, "Hey, semua akan baik-"

"Ini,"

Naruto hampir melompat dari kursinya saat Sasuke melemparkan buku catatan tanpa aba-aba namun berhasil ia tangkap. Lembaran di dalamnya sedikit kusut dan ada beberapa halaman hilang, sepertinya Sasuke menyobeknya dengan kasar. Naruto membaca beberapa lembar dan menyadari bahwa buku itu penuh dengan lirik dan musik.

"Aku menulis beberapa lagu."

"Beberapa lagu?!" ulang Naruto tidak percaya. "Teme, ini bisa dijadikan satu album penuh!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, memberikan mangkuk yang masih utuh kepada Naruto dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau mandi," katanya sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Masih ada beberapa eyeliner dan tabung _mascara_ dan _lipstick_ yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. Sasuke menyapukan tangannya sepanjang meja keramik itu, menjatuhkan semua make up Sakura ke lantai. Ia menunduk menatap _lipstick_ merah yang bergulir di dekat kakinya. Sasuke sontak menatap tajam benda itu sebelum menendangnya. Ia menyentak lepas kaos dari atas kepala dan menarik turun _boxer_nya kemudian berjalan ke bawah _shower_.

Sasuke mengegeram di bawah guyuran air panas yang mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Dia membuka mata hitamnya, tidak mempedulikan air panas yang membuat pedih matanya. Bibirnya merengut ketika pandangannya menangkap penutup kepala yang tergantung di kepala shower dengan aroma _shampoo_ bodoh Sakura.

* * *

_Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan semangkuk popcorn di atas pangkuan Sakura. Menurut Sasuke kebiasaan Sakura itu __–__memindahkan snack dari bungkusnya ke dalam mangkuk- hanya membuat kotor mangkuk, namun Sakura menyukainya jadi Sasuke tidak membahasnya lebih jauh. Sakura juga menyiapkan semangkuk nacho di atas meja kopi dan satu bungkus biskuit coklat. Sasuke hanya akan makan popcorn, Sakura akan menghabiskan sisanya._

_"__Kau yakin mau menghabiskan semua itu?__" __Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis._

_Sakura mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke dengan biskuit yang masih terselip setengah di bibirnya. Mata hijaunya memicing, memelototi Sasuke. Ia mencoba menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab, __"__Kau mau bilang aku gendut?__"_

_Sasuke mendecakan lidah gemas, mengambil popcorn dari pangkuan Sakura dan kembali memakannya. Memutuskan mengabaikan pertanyaan retorik Sakura, untuk menghindari kemarahan gadis itu. Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke layar yang masih memutar film._

_"__Ini film apa?__" __tanyanya, menyandarkan kakinya ke meja kopi._

_"__Closer,__" __jawab Sakura sambil terus mengunyah sesuatu._

_Sasuke dapat merasakan gerak rahang Sakura di dadanya __–__tempat Sakura menyandarkan kepala. Tubuh Sakura menempel di tubuh Sasuke sedang lengan Sasuke melingkari pundak Sakura, tanpa Sadar jemarinya mengelus rambut merah muda gadis itu._

_"__Aku suka sekali film ini.__" __komentar Sakura, __"__membuat hatiku sakit setiap kali menontonnya.__"_

_Sasuke menunduk menatap gadisnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. __"__Kau masokis?__"_

_"__Bukan begitu,__" __Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk meletakan mangkok popcorn di atas meja sebelum memutar kepalanya untuk menyamankan posisi berbaringnya._

_"__Hanya saja perasaan seperti itu hanya bisa kau rasakan karena adanya cinta.__" __wajah Sasuke menampakan bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sakura bicarakan. Sakura terkekeh dan sama sekali tidak heran melihat responnya -karena dia adalah Sasuke._

_"__Kau hanya bisa merasakannya misal; saat bagian di Sweet Home Alabama, saat Melanie mabuk dan meneriaki Jake, atau di Gundam Seed DESTINY __– __yang sebenarnya sangat konyol- di episode waktu Cagalli menikah kemudian kilasan masa lalu tentang dia dan Athrun dan musik sedih mulai diputar, atau di episode duapuluh enam atau berapa Athrun melihat cincin yang dia berikan ke Cagalli tapi masih terlihat frustasi, atau saat ZUTARA__—"_

_"__Aku mengerti,__" __potong Sasuke walau sebenarnya dia tidak. Itu bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan, lalu kenapa ada orang yang menyukainya?_

_"__Tidak, kau tidak mengerti,__" __kata Sakura, membaca pikiran kekasihnya._

_"__Tidak masalah, Sasuke, kau tidak perlu pura- pura mengerti di depanku.__" __Sakura mengedipkan sebelah mata dan mengecup pelan pipi Sasuke. __"__Aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu kepada orang lain.__"_

_Sasuke menggerutu, __"__Rahasia apa?__"_

_"__Bahwa berlainan dengan yang orang tahu, kau sebenarnya tidak tahu apa- apa.__" __bisiknya di telinga Sasuke._

_Tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika merasakan sentuhan bibir Sakura di telinganya namun memutuskan untuk tidak menunjukan kegugupannya. Pemuda itu membersihkan tenggorokannya dan mendorong pundak Sakura, menjauhkan kepala gadis itu dari wajahnya sebelum hormon mengambil alih tubuhnya._

_Sakura terkekeh, menganggap diam Sasuke sebagai pembenaran dan kembali menyandarkan kepala di dada Sasuke. __"__Nyaman sekali.__" __gumamnya lembut._

_Sasuke menunduk dan melihat gadisnya tengah menutup mata dan tidak memperhatikan film dramatis itu._

_Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Sasuke melihat wajah damai Sakura, ia menyibak poni yang menutupi sebagian mata Sakura. Sakura tidak tidur, namun ia terlihat begitu damai dan Sasuke tidak mau ada satu hal __–__bahkan rambut Sakura sekalipun- mengganggunya._

_Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya sedikit dan mencium puncak kepala Sakura, menyesap aroma bunga yang menguar manis._

_"__Kau wangi.__" __gumam Sasuke dari balik rambut Sakura._

_Sakura terkekeh kecil, nafas hangat Sasuke menggelitik dan mengirimkan getaran sampai ke tulangnya. __"__Ini shampoo-ku, tahu. Aroma lavender, kau suka?__"_

_Sasuke mengangguk singkat. __"__Hn, suka.__"_

* * *

Hari masih siang maka itu Mangekyou masih kosong, hanya ada beberapa _bartender_ yang tengah bersiap untuk petang nanti. Ino adalah salah satu orang di belakang bar, namun semenjak kepergian Sakura, gadis itu memperlakukan Sasuke dengan sangat dingin. Karena kakak laki- lakinya adalah pemilik bar, Sasuke diizinkan masuk kapan saja ia mau.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir panggung, memetik gitar sambil menyanyikan lirik lagu barunya.

"Maybe she knows something I don't. I'm so… I'm so tired of trying-"

"Apa yang sedang kau mainkan?"

Sasuke mendongakan wajahnya dan menemukan Karin. Kakaknya memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan wanita berambut merah itu untuk mengurus Mangekyou saat Itachi memilih untuk beristirahat. Bukan rahasia bahwa Karin menyukai Sasuke. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membalas atau menanggapinya.

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu semenjak Sakura meninggalkannya, yang bisa dipikirkan Sasuke hanyalah gadis merah muda itu.

Karin mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke di pinggir panggung, dekat dengan ujung gitar akustiknya. Gitar pemberian Sakura natal tahun lalu, yang katanya adalah milik mediang kakeknya saat masih muda. Sasuke tahu bahwa gitar ini sangat berarti bagi Sakura dan memberikannya untuk Sasuke pasti tidak semudah kelihatanya, karena Sakura bisa saja memakainya sendiri.

"Sebuah lagu," gumam Sasuke, tidak lagi menyanyi namun masih terus memetik nada- nada di gitarnya.

"Tentu saja," wanita merah itu memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia melipat satu kakinya di atas kaki lainnya, "Judulnya apa?"

"Entah," jawabnya sedikit lebih keras. "dia tidak pernah memberitahu aku."

"Dia?"

Sasuke hampir mendesis mendengar nada cemburu dalam suara Karin. Wanita ini benar- benar bodoh jika pernah berpikir dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Sasuke. Bukannya Sasuke sombong, namun ia tahu bahwa Karin hanya menginginkan seorang pacar terkenal kemudian akan bosan hanya dalam beberapa minggu.

"Sakura. Pacarku yang sangat menyebalkan… mantan pacar, entahlah." kata Sasuke kasar. "Dia menulis lagu bodoh ini. Menulis sendiri lirik dan musiknya. Ada kata 'Flake—butiran salju' di bagian atas halaman, mungkin itu judulnya."

"Oh-"

"Mungkin dia sedang mencoba menjadi misterius," gumam Sasuke, memetik gitarnya lebih keras dari seharusnya. "Merubahnya menjadi sudut pandang laki- laki dan sebagainya... Sungguh menyedihkan karena dia meluapkan seluruh perasaanya dengan menulis lagu yang bahkan tidak dia mainkan di depan satu orang pun." Sasuke mendesah –lebih kepada dirinya sendiri- ia telah berhenti memetik gitarnya. "Ah, tapi sepertinya aku yang munafik di sini."

"Aku-"

"Apa yang kau lihat pada diriku?" tanya Sasuke, menatap mata Karin.

Bibir Karin terbuka kaget mendengar pertanyaan tiba- tiba Sasuke. "A-apa?"

"Jangan pura- pura bodoh." Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menyelipkan pemetik gitar di antara senar. "Aku tidak buta, Karin. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk melihat bahwa kau menyukai aku, jadi sekarang katakan, apa yang membuat kau menyukai aku? Apa yang kau lihat namun Sakura lewatkan sampai dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan aku?"

Wanita berambut merah itu terlihat kaget dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya, alis menyatu dan ekpresi wajah yang terlihat sangat tersiksa.

"Sasuke-"

"Kau tidak mencintai dia."

Sasuke menatap arah di mana Ino berdiri -mengeringkan gelas dengan pandangan tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah ada untuknya, Sasuke." lanjut Ino, meletakan gelas di tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "yang kau pedulikan hanya musik dan karirmu. Sakura juga sangat peduli pada musikmu sampai dia rela menunda kebutuhannya sendiri untuk membantumu membeli barang- barang yang dengan keras kepala ingin kau beli sendiri tanpa bantuan kartu kredit ayahmu." Ino melemparkan kain lap di tangannya namun meleset mengenai kepala Sasuke. "Dia hanya memedulikanmu tapi kau tidak pernah ada buatnya!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa-"

"Setidaknya aku lebih tahu daripada kau!" teriak Ino balik. "Lebih banyak darimu! Sakura sahabat terdekatku. Tentu saja dia memberitahukan seluruh masalahnya padaku, termasuk tentangmu."

"Kami tidak ada masalah," geram Sasuke. "Tidak ada apa- apa."

"Itu dia!" seru Ino. "Tidak ada apa- apa! Sama sekali! Kau tidak pernah ada di sampingnya dan Sakura sudah lelah akan hal itu, Sasuke! Sakura butuh seseorang yang mencintai dan peduli padanya, dan kau—kau selalu tidak ada…"

Ino mengedikan bahu dan menatap Sasuke seperti pemuda itu adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia. "dia lelah menunggu."

Suara Ino melemah, gadis itu mendesah lelah.

"Sakura sudah sangat lelah berusaha sendirian."

* * *

_"__Jadi, hanya penasaran Sasuke, apa kau pikir kau bisa meluangkan waktu di sela jadwal super sibukmu untuk menghabiskan waktu spesial bersama dengan kekasihmu?__"_

_Sasuke melirik tubuh basah Sakura yang tengah berpakaian dari balik punggungnya, handuk masih melekat di tubuh indahnya. Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan matanya untuk tidak menatap Sakura yang tengah membungkuk untuk mengambil pakaian dalamnya di bagian paling bawah lemari. Sakura lalu mengangkat kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam pantie-nya dan menariknya ke atas untuk tenggelam di balik handuknya._

_"__Ya, mungkin saja,__" __gumam Sasuke setengah melamun, masih menatap Sakura yang kini menjatuhkan handuk itu dan menyelipkan kedua lengannya di sela strap-bra._

_"__Bagus kalau begitu,__" __kata gadis itu kemudian mulai memakai gaun malam yang tidak cukup panjang untuk mencapai tengah pahanya, biasanya Sakura hanya memakai kaos Sasuke untuk pergi tidur. Sakura menghadap Sasuke dan membawa handuk itu untuk mengeringkan rambut merah muda panjangnya. "Aku sedang berpikir bahwa kita bisa berlibur minggu depan ke... entahlah, kemana saja boleh, aku rasa."_

_Sasuke merengut. __"__Tidak bisa, kami ada pertunjukan.__"_

_"__Oke, kalau begitu akhir pekan berikutnya lagi?__"_

_"__Ada pertunjukan.__"_

_"__Baiklah.__" __Sakura melemparkan senyum tipis sambil menggantungkan handuk basah di kenop pintu kamar mandi dan mulai menyisir sepanjang rambutnya. __"__Minggu depannya lagi bagaimana?__"_

_Sasuke mendesah , mendengarnya membuat sesuatu menekan dada Sakura._

_"__Kalau begitu, Sasuke__…" __kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke datar. __"__kapan kau punya waktu luang?__"_

_Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, meletakan kembali gitarnya di sandaran khusus. __"__Dua bulan lagi, setidaknya.__"_

_"__Aku mengerti,__"_

_Sakura menyingkapkan selimut di sisi ranjangnya agar ia bisa menyelinap masuk ke bawahnya. Dia menyamankan kepalanya di atas bantal dan mengernyit merasakan basah karena rambutnya. Sasuke dengan segera mengikuti gerakan Sakura, membuka kaosnya dan berbaring di samping Sakura. Ia mematikan lampu di atas nakas dan menatap langit- langit gelap di atasnya._

_"__Ingat saat kita menonton film Closer?__" __bisik Sakura. __"__seingatku itu tidak lama setelah kita pindah bersama__…"_

_Sasuke mengangguk tapi tidak membuka mulut untuk menjawab._

_"__Aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku suka perasaan yang aku rasakan saat menontonnya__…" __Sakura meneruskan. __"__Saat hatimu sangat sakit dan dadamu sesak dan kau hampir ingin menangis __– __perasaan yang kau rasakan saat kau tengah kehilangan seseorang atau sudah kehilangan seseorang__… __rasa sakit yang hanya bisa dirasakan karena adanya cinta?__"_

_Bibir Sasuke merengut namun ruangan terlalu gelap untuk Sakura bisa melihatnya walau gadisnya tengah menatap ke arahnya._

_"__Apa aku sedang kehilangan dirimu, Sasuke?__" __Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya._

_Mereka tidak bisa melihat tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura tengah menatapnya._

_Sasuke memicingkan mata mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, marah kenapa Sakura bisa memikirkan hal semacam ini. Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura yang terlipat di antara mereka dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Sakura menyandarkan dahinya di atas dada Sasuke saat Sasuke meletakan dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura._

_"__Karena hubungan ini terasa jatuh-__"_

_"__Tidak.__"_

_"__Kau yakin?__"_

_Sasuke dapat mendengar suara serak Sakura dan tahu bahwa gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak menangis._

_"__Aku yakin.__" __kata Sasuke, keras dan percaya diri. __"__Aku yakin bahwa kita baik- baik saja.__"_

_Sakura mengangguk. __"__Aku memegang perkataanmu.__"_

* * *

Sasuke selesai membersihkan apartemen mereka -apartemennya dan Sakura- dengan tatapan kosong dan dahi berkerut.

Setengah tahun telah berlalu, hanya dengan melihat sepatu Sakura, harum parfumnya atau melihat baju Sakura membuat Sasuke gila. Mereka memiliki _walk-in closet_ dan Sasuke membiarkan Sakura memakai hampir seluruh ruangan untuk menyimpan barang- barang gadis itu sendiri, sedang Sasuke hanya menggunakan satu sisi saja.

Sasuke menemukan pakaian yang belum pernah dipakai oleh Sakura dan beberapa yang sudah pernah dipakai-menyesakan Sasuke.

Ada baju baby doll merah berbahan satin yang Sakura pakai pada akhir pekan di mana mereka akhirnya dapat berlibur bersama.

Dengan marah Sasuke melemparkan baju itu ke tumpukan baju lainnya, tidak tahan untuk berada di sini lebih lama. Tentu itu hanya sejumlah baju dan sepatu dan tas, tapi semuanya adalah milik Sakura dan mengingatnya masih sangat menyakitkan.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari _walk-in closet_ mereka -sampai sekarang Sasuke masih menggunakan kata mereka- dan membanting pintu kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sasuke tidak pernah ambil pusing untuk membersihkan apartemennya dari barang- barang milik Sakura. Semuanya tampak pas dan pada tempatnya, baik barang miliknya atau milik Sakura. Sasuke tetap menyimpan bingkai foto mereka di tempatnya, kotak perhiasan di nakas kamar mandi, sikat gigi Sakura tetap ada di dalam cangkir berbagi tempat dengan sikat giginya dan masih banyak lagi.

Sakura telah pergi dan akhirnya Sasuke menyadari betapa berartinya gadis itu untuknya.

Hidup tanpa Sakura adalah neraka bagi Sasuke, ia dipenuhi penyesalan, maka itu ia tidak berniat untuk merubah apapun tentang apartemen mereka-apartemennya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka laci nakas di sebelah ranjang, membungkuk dan mengambil buku catatan yang Sakura tinggalkan di sana. Buku itu hampir sebagian besar adalah halaman kosong, ada kotak sepatu di sebelahnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa kotak itu penuh dengan foto cetak dari polaroid Sakura. Sasuke mendudukan diri di depan nakas dan membuka penutup kotak.

Ada banyak tumpukan foto yang dikumpuklan bersama dengan karet dan lebih banyak yang diletakan begitu saja. Dengan asal Sasuke mengambil beberapa tumpuk dan mulai menatapnya penuh nostalgia.

Sasuke mendengus melihat foto mereka berdua yang tengah merayakan ulangtahun keduapuluh empat Sakura tahun lalu di klub Itachi. Sakura mengenakan mahkota plastik pemberian Naruto dari toko kelontong saat makan siang. Sakura terus memakainya sepanjang hari, bahkan sampai malam saat mereka kembali ke Mangekyou.

Dalam satu foto Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan kedua lengan melingkari lengan Sasuke, mereka sama- sama melihat kamera.

Sasuke melihat foto lainnya dan merasa hatinya tercubit.

Foto itu diambil di pesta pernikahan paman Sakura yang adalah mantan guru gitar Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi. Sakura mengenakan _cocktail dress_ sewarna _champagne_ dan rambut panjangnya digelung apik ke belakang. Tangannya menggenggam karangan bunga yang dilempar istri Kakashi. Gadis merah muda itu menatap kamera dengan muka bersemu dan sedikit kaget sedang Sasuke di sebelahnya menatap Sakura dengan pipi sama merona.

Foto selanjutnya diambil saat liburan bersama mereka di Negara Salju. Hanya ada Sakura di sana, duduk di atas sofa dalam kabin yang mereka sewa di negara salju dengan hanya mengenakan _tank top_ merah dan jubah mandinya. Sakura memegang secangkir cokelat panas, kepalanya menoleh di balik bahunya dengan bibir melengkung indah membentuk senyuman saat foto itu diambil, jelas oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan suara desahan sesak dan ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menahan nafas, matanya terpejam takut akan apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya.

Nafasnya berat, ia melepaskan kertas di tangannya dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam kotak dan menutupnya.

* * *

_Mereka berlibur ke Negara Salju dan menyewa sebuah kabin untuk ditinggali sepanjang akhir pekan. Sasuke selalu menikmati snowboarding sedang Sakura ber-ski, mereka tidak berniat untuk tinggal di kabin kayu mereka sepanjang waktu._

_Sepanjang hari sabtu mereka berseluncur di bukit salju. Namun karena ada badai di sore hari, mereka terpaksa terjebak di dalam kabin._

_"Sepertinya kau merusak pemanas ruangannya, Sasuke." kata Sakura dengan bibir tersenyum lebar, hanya mengenakan tank top tipis warna merah. Di dalam kabin terlalu panas untuk mengenakan pakaian tebal, setidaknya pemanasnya terlalu panas, bukan dingin jadi mereka tidak perlu mencemaskan akan terkena hipotermia._

_Sasuke mendengus, melipat ke dua lengan di atas dada dan menjauh dari pemanas ruangan. "Terserah."_

_Sakura terkekeh melihat respon kekanakan Sasuke dan mendekatinya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut bawah Sasuke dari belakang. "Tidak apa-apa," gumam Sakura, menyapukan bibirnya ke punggung Sasuke membuat tubuh pemuda itu menegang di bawah sentuhannya. "Aku suka panas seperti ini, membuat aku ingin-"_

_"Lebih baik kau diam sekarang," geram Sasuke. Sakura memperhatikan kepala Sasuke yang sedikit tertunduk, Sakura yakin jika ia berada di depan Sasuke dan bukan di belakangnya, dia bisa melihat kilasan ingin memangsa di mata gelap kekasihnya, "atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan aku sesali besok pagi."_

_"Memangnya kenapa kau menyesal?" tanya Sakura, berjinjit di ujung kakinya untuk menyentuh telinga Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Dengan lidahnya, Sakura menyapu telinga Sasuke menggoda. "Aku tidak masalah dengan-oh, hey, Sasuke!"_

_Sakura terkekeh saat merasakan Sasuke membopong dan meletakan tubuhnya di atas pundaknya dan mulai melangkah menuju ranjang._

_"Hey, turunkan aku!" rengek Sakura. "bisa- bisa aku mual, Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke menghembuskan nafas keras, "Bohong. Kita sepanjang hari berseluncur dari atas bukit dan kau baik- baik saja"_

_"Oh," Sakura berhenti mencari alasan dan memutuskan bahwa penyiksaan fisik adalah pilihan terbaik. Sakura menggeliat dari pelukan Sasuke dan terus memukul punggung lebarnya. "Sasuke, turunkan aku. Ini membuat aku takut, kau pasti akan menjatuhkan aku-"_

_"Celana dalam yang bagus."_

_"Dasar mesum!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Kau sungguh payah-ow! HEY!"_

_Sakura mengerucutkan bibir menatap sosok di hadapanya dengan pandangan memicing. Sasuke baru saja melemaparkannya ke atas ranjang. Lidah Sakura menjulur mengejek Sasuke kekanakan._

_"Aku sarankan kau berhenti melakukannya, Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke memperingatkan dengan suara serak, ia berlutut di samping ranjang._

_"Atau apa, Sa-su-ke?" tantang Sakura, mencoba terdengar percaya diri namun gagal._

_Sasuke kemudian menerjang tubuh Sakura, meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menekannya di kedua sisi kepala gadis itu saat bibirnya menghujani bibir Sakura dengan rentetan ciuman. Ciuman Sasuke panas dengan lidah menekan dan menari lincah, membuka bibir Sakura tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu. Kedua kaki indah Sakura melingkar di tubuh Sasuke, menariknya lebih dekat._

_"Aku mencintaimu," kata Sakura di sela desahan saat tangan ahli Sasuke menari di tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menekan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke dan menciumnya lagi dan lagi sambil terus mengulang perkataannya._

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

Delapan bulan telah berlalu sejak Sakura menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke. Sedingin angin musim semi yang bertiup melewatinya, Sasuke menyesap kopinya dan terus berjalan sepanjang trotoar. Ia menandaskan tetes kafein yang tersisa dan membuang cangkir sterofom itu di tempat sampah terdekat. Dengan sedikit menguap, ia membenarkan letak gitar di punggungnya saat melangkah masuk ke sebuah toko di sudut jalan.

"Satu bungkus Marlboro," kata Sasuke kepada pria di belakang meja. Saat pria tua itu berbalik untuk mengambilkan pesanannya, mata Sasuke tertuju pada rak majalah di sebelah mesin kasir dan membaca huruf besar yang membentuk kata Allurement. Ia menatap majalah itu beberapa lama sebelum meraih satu dan meletakannya di meja bersama dengan rokoknya. "Ini juga."

Pria di belakang meja mengangguk dan mulai menyebutkan harga.

Setelah membayar, Sasuke berjalan keluar toko dengan sebatang rokok di bibirnya dan majalah yang digulung di tangannya. Dia berjalan dalam diam menuju taman kota dengan earphone yang tersambung dengan iPodnya, memutar lagu, dadanya bergemuruh siap membaca apa yang ditulis Sakura di sana.

Sasuke mendudukan diri di sebuah bangku taman saat ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju setelah terlebih dulu menyandarkan gitarnya. Ia meluruskan majalah di tangannya dan mulai membalik- balik halaman sambil menyalakan rokok keduanya. Ia hampir menguap sebelum akhirnya menemukan nama Sakura. Dengan cermat ia membaca halaman itu dan menyadari bahwa Sakura menulis untuk kolom nasehat.

Selengkung senyuman hampir muncul di bibir Sasuke, ia sungguh berpikir bahwa Sakura pantas mendapatkannya. Sakura pantas mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus dan sesuai dengannya. Sakura sangat cakap dalam membantu orang mengatasi masalah.

_Dear Sakura._

_Aku dan pacarku sedang memiliki sedikit masalah sekarang. Rasanya seperti lima tahun yang sudah kami lewati tidak pernah terjadi! Dia tidak pernah mengobrol denganku lagi, dia bahkan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku aku? Apakah dia selingkuh? Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Mai._

Ironi itu membuat Sasuke mencibir.

_Dear Mai,_

_Sebelumnya aku akan memberitahu bahwa situasimu sekarang bukanah hal yang tidak biasa. Bahkan aku sendiri juga mengalaminya. Saranku adalah agar kau break dulu dengan hubunganmu dan gunakan waktumu untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang dirimu sendiri. Kalian berdua pasti berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda sejalan dengan bertambahnya waktu, kalian bukan lagi orang yang sama seperti saat baru pertama bertemu. Tidak apa-apa berpisah dulu, selama kalian berdua masih saling mencintai, Mai, maka masih ada harapan._

_Sakura._

"Ah, sudah berkeliaran karena Sakura pergi, huh?"

Sasuke mendongakan kepala dan merengut.

"Kakashi," gumam Sasuke menyapa, ia melipat majalah di tangannya dan meletakannya asal di bangku. "mau apa kau?"

"Oh, hanya mengunjungi murid favoritku," jawab pria yang lebih tua, mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke. "Aku dengar karirmu melonjak naik dengan cepat. Dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau punya potensi."

Sasuke mengangguk setengah memperhatikan, matanya masih melirik majalah di sampingnya.

"Aku juga dengar bahwa muse-mu memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu," tambah Kakashi. Pria itu tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke dan meraih majalah yang tergeletak. "Gadis manis, namun naif. Kalau aku jadi dia, jika didorong menjauh seperti itu olehmu, aku pasti sudah pergi sejak lama."

Sasuke mendesah dan melirik Kakashi dari sudut matanya dengan bibir merengut pahit. "Jadi aku pria yang jahat, huh?" kata Sasuke sarkastik. "Ini semua adalah salahku?"

Kakashi mengangkat satu alis, "Menurutmu tidak begitu?"

Sasuke memelototi Kakashi sebelum memalingkan wajah kesal.

"Dia akan kembali, tahu..." kata Kakashi pelan, memecah keheningan. Ia meletakan satu tangan di pundak Sasuke dan memicingkan mata melihat rokok di bibir Sasuke. Dengan cepat pria berambut perak itu meraihnya dan menginjaknya di atas tanah. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu merokok sejak kau berumur sembilan belas, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan merogoh satu batang yang lainnya, ia menggeser duduknya lebih jauh.

"Yeah, saat aku mulai pacaran dengan Sakura, dia tidak akan mengizinkan aku menciumnya jika merokok." aku Sasuke. Ia memainkan korek di jemarinya, berpikir apakah ia akan menyalakan rokok atau tidak. "Katanya rasanya tidak enak dan mencuci bau asap dari bajuku sangat menyusahkan."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, "Sakura sungguh sangat baik buatmu, ya?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dan mencoba untuk tidak terihat menyesal. "Ya."

* * *

_Sekali lagi Sasuke memastikan bahwa Sakura sudah tidur. Dengan hati- hati ia menyingkap selimut dari tubuhnya dan bangkit dari atas ranjang. Sasuke melangkah menuju jaket yang selalu ia kenakan- tergantung di kenop pintu- merogoh saku di bagian dalam dan mengambil sebatang rokok. Dengan hening ia melangkah menuju balkon dan menutup pintu pelan, agar tidak membangunkan Sakura._

_Sasuke tidak begitu sering merokok semenjak berpacaran dengan Sakura._

_Saat ia mencoba untuk merokok, ia harus memastikan agar Sakura tidak tahu._

_"Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa menghisap benda itu di bibirmu," Sakura mengingatkan saat pertama mereka kencan. Seperi biasa, Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura dan terus menghisap rokoknya. Malam itu saat Sasuke akan mencium Sakura, gadis itu memalingkan wajah kemudian pulang sambil berkata, "Maaf Sasuke, tapi bibirmu tidak enak setelah merokok. Aku tidak mau menciummu."_

_Saat seperti itulah yang membuat Sasuke mencoba berhenti._

_Tapi hari ini, Sasuke merasa sedikit tertekan._

_Orangtuanya terus menghubunginya, memintanya pulang untuk bekerja bersama mereka. Mereka memiliki beberapa restoran bintang lima di Negara Api dan baru- baru ini mulai membuka cabang di beberapa negara lain. Mereka mengatakan bahwa sudah tiba waktu bagi Sasuke untuk berhenti menjadi musisi dan menggunakan gelar sarjana di sekolah bisnisnya._

_Kakaknya, Itachi sudah sukses membuka sebuah klub yang mendapat predikat tempat hangout terpopuler para selebriti. Karena hubungannya dengan Itachi sangat dekat, maka Itachi mengizinkan band Sasuke untuk memainkan musik di sana._

_Sambil mendesah, Sasuke menjepit batang rokok itu di sela bibirnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh, menatap langit dan menyalakan korek api._

_"Jangan coba-coba."_

_Jika bukan Sasuke, pasti sudah terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bernada dingin Sakura._

_Sasuke memutar kepalanya melihat Sakura yang tengah menatapnya tajam di depan pintu geser kaca, menantang Sasuke untuk menyulut rokoknya._

_Sasuke menatap gadis itu selama satu menit dengan rokok yang masih belum menyala di sela bibirnya sebelum mengangkat bahu dan memasukan kembali rokok itu ke dalam bungkus. Ia mencoba untuk tetap diam saat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya dan membuang bungkus rokok itu ke luar balkon._

_"Kau tahu tidak," Sasuke menyindir, "mungkin saja ada anak kecil yang menemukannya kemudian mencoba untuk merokok."_

_Sakura mengedikkan bahu, "Semua orang boleh mencoba sesuatu sedikit."_

_Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, menunggu Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya, "Hanya sedikit," gadis itu meraih korek di tangan Sasuke dan mengantonginya di saku jubah mandinya, "mereka tidak seharusnya kecanduan."_

_"Aku tidak canduan," gumam Sasuke, ia meraih pergelangan gangan Sakura dan menariknya mendekat untuk mengambil korek di sakunya. "Aku hanya... sedikit stres."_

_"Oh?" mata hijau itu menatapnya ingin tahu. Gadis itu tiba- tiba merasa gugup, ia memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke dan mendongak menatap langit malam. "Kau tahukan, bahwa kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu."_

_"Jadi, kau mau cerita tidak?" tanya Sakura sedikit memaksa. "Aku peduli padamu, Sasuke, " ia meletakan tangannya di wajah Sasuke, memeluk kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan. "Aku ada di sini bersamamu, aku mencintaimu."_

_Sasuke kembali mengangguk, mendekatkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan dahinya di dahi Sakura. "Aku tahu," perlahan ia merangkulkan kedua lengannya menangkap tubuh Sakura dalam pelukan longgar._

_Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura melepaskan diri dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke. "Ayo masuk," gumamnya dengan senyum tipis, menarik Sasuke bersamanya. Saat Sakura melangkah Sasuke tidak bergerak mengikutinya, membuat gadis itu merengut. "Ada apa-"_

_"Terimakasih."_

_Wajah Sakura semakin bingung, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Apa maksudmu? Apakah ada yang salah-"_

_"Terimakasih," ulang Sasuke."Kau... Kau selalu menyelamatkan aku..."_

_"Itu hanya rokok-"_

_"dari segalanya...dari diriku sendiri, dari..."_

_Sasuke menunduk dan Sakura dapat melihat rona merah di pipinya yang biasanya pucat._

_"Terimakasih."_

_Sakura tetap diam sambil memikirkan perkataan Sasuke sebelum mengangguk. Senyum kecil membentuk di sudut bibirnya," Sama-sama."_

* * *

Sasuke dibangunkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu. Dia kembali jatuh tertidur di sofa, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan setahun belakangan tanpa Sakura.

Ketukan pelan di pintu kembali terdengar dan Sasuke bangkit untuk menjawabnya.

Bibirnya merengut, terganggu akan betapa pelannya ketukan pintu itu.

Rasanya seperti orang yang ada di baliknya tidak bermaksud untuk didengar Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan mendapati Ino di hadapannya, sepasang mata birunya memicing, bibir mengerucut.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak basa-basi menyapa Sasuke saat dia merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas dan mengacungkan kertas yang terlipat ke dada Sasuke.

"Dia memintaku memberikan ini buatmu," jelas Ino.

Sasuke mengangkat alis, memangnya kapan trrakhir kali Ino bertemu dengan Sakura?

Ino mengedikan bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara Sasuke. "Aku tahu, dia memintaku memberikan ini satu tahun yang lalu, tapi...hey! Setidaknya aku memberikannya sekarang, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan mengantongi kertas itu.

"Dia..."

Gadis pirang itu mendesah di bawah pandangan tajam Sasuke.

"Dia akan kembali, tahu," gumam Ino, seperti gadis itu tidak mau Sasuke mengetahuinya. "Lagipula dia tidak mau menulis untuk majalah fashion. Dia cuma pergi satu tahun untuk mencari pengalaman di majalah fashion terkenal itu, untuk mempercantik resumenya," kata gadis pirang itu, "Sakura...dia akan pulang dalam beberapa minggu."

Mata hitam Sasuke berkilat mendengar pernyataan Ino. Ia bertanya dengan cepat, "Kapan?"

Ino memicingkan matanya sekali lagi, seperti curiga pada Sasuke.

"Dua sabtu dari sekarang, aku akan menjemputnya di stasiun kereta Konoha," jelas Ino, menunggu reaksi Sasuke. "Katanya keretanya akan sampai sekitar jam delapan malam, tapi aku harus bekerja," gadis itu membersihkan tenggorokan, "Apa kau bisa menjemputnya, Sasuke?"

"Aku ada pertunjukan," kata Sasuke, memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Oh, begitu..." bibir merah Ino membentuk satu garis lurus, matanya masih menatap Sasuke datar, "tapi kau akan membatalkannya, kan, Sasuke?"

"T-Tentu saja," gumam Sasuke, mengutuk dirinya yang terbata. "aku akan membatalkannya."

"Bagus."

Ino mengangguk ke arah Sasuke sebelum melongokan kepala untuk menatap sekeliling apartemen. Gadis itu memasang pandangan menilai saat dia mengintai seluruh sudut apartemen seperti mencari kesalahan atau perubahan yang terjadi.

"Semuanya terlihat sama saja," komentarnya, menegakkan tubuh.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan perubahan."

* * *

_Sasuke,_

_Kalau kau membaca surat ini, berarti Ino mendengarkan aku._

_Jujur saja aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menulis ini. Untuk perpisahan, mungkin? Aku tidak suka akhir cerita yang menggantung atau menunggu tanpa kepastian, jadi rasanya sedikit munafik jika aku tidak meninggalkan apa-apa untukmu. Aku berharap Ino tidak menunggu selama sepuluh bulan untuk memberikan surat ini kepadamu._

_Sasuke, aku mencintaimu._

_Sungguh._

_Kau adalah dunia bagiku dan meninggalkanmu adalah hal tersulit yang pernah aku lakukan. Namun akhirnya aku melakukannya, dan sekarang aku merasa lega._

_Aku ingin bersamamu untuk selamanya. Aku ingin berada di sampingmu sampai kau menjadi bintang. Aku ingin pindah dari apartemen itu dan tinggal di sebuah rumah. Aku ingin kita menikah dan memiliki beberapa anak dan seekor anjing. Aku ingin melakukan segalanya bersamamu._

_Apa yang terjadi pada kita? Kita pernah sangat sempurna saat bersama, Sasuke, jadi apa yang terjadi?_

_Apa kau sudah menemukan yang lain? Apa kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku lagi-atau kau memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta padaku sejak awal_

_Kau berhenti berbicara padaku sama sekali._

_Kau sangat dingin, Sasuke, dan rasanya menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti kau sudah berhenti memedulikan aku._

_Aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu kau tidak 'berhenti peduli' karena walau bagaimanapun, kita masih ada di sana untuk satu sama lain. Tapi Sasuke, kau terasa sangat jauh. Kau terus mendorongku dan menjauh dariku. Percaya padaku, aku mencoba menahan rasa ketidakpastian yang aku rasakan, tapi Sasuke, semuanya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi._

_Aku mencoba menunggu. Aku mencoba mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa apapun yang terjadi padamu hanyalah sebuah fase dan jika aku memberimu waktu, kau akan kembali menjadi laki-laki yang aku cintai lagi, tapi ternyata itu tidak pernah terjadi, Sasuke._

_Sayangnya menunggu dirimu menjadi dirimu lagi tarasa semakin menyakitkan dan aku rasa aku ingin keluar dari perasaan itu._

_Aku pikir aku sudah merelakanmu sekarang. Aku tahu itu tidak dapat dipercaya karena aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan memohon padamu untuk memberiku alasan untuk tetep tinggal, tapi Sasuke, menunggumu untuk mencintaiku kembali rasanya sudah tidak mungkin. Kau sudah mulai bias di ingatanku , berubah menjadi sebuah kenangan._

_Aku mengharapkan keberuntungan untuk karirmu dan semoga kau bisa melangkah lebih jauh. Musik adalah duniamu dan aku tidak akan memintamu untuk memilih antara aku dan musikmu._

_Mungkin saat aku kembali, jika kau menyadari bahwa aku berarti di hidupmu dan jika aku masih merasakan sesuatu untukmu, kita bisa mencoba lagi. Yang terbaik untukmu, Sasuke._

_Jadi, ini adalah ucapan selamat tinggal, aku rasa?_

_Aku pikir aku akan merindukanmu, Sasuke. Terimakasih untuk segalanya._

_Cinta,_

_Sakura._

* * *

Sakura merubah posisi duduknya tak nyaman saat hujan mulai turun semakin deras, menahannya untuk keluar dari stasiun kereta. Ino mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjemputnya, gadis pirang itu bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang satu setengah jam lebih awal. Sakura seharusnya tahu bahwa satu tahun bukan waktu yang cukup bagi temannya agar menjadi tepat waktu. Sakura mendesah dan menjatuhkan tas dufflenya ke bangku dan melepas tas cangklongnya dan meletakannya di atas tas yang lebih besar.

Ia sedikit menggigil merasakan tetesan air hijan yang mengenai lengan polosnya dan melaju turun sepanjang kulit.

"Kau benar- benar kembali."

Sepasang mata hijaunya melebar mendengar suara itu.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura berpikir bahwa ia masih berada di dalam kereta, tertidur dan bermimpi.

Sakura memutar kepalanya, nafasnya tercekat melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri di sana. Kantung mata mengelilingi mata, menandakan bahwa jam tidurnya ikut pergi bersama dengan Sakura. Kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Sasuke terlihat lebih tua, seperti dia baru saja mengalami beberapa tahun kehidupan dan bukannya satu tahun.

"Sakura," sapanya, senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat atau mengatakan apa. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di sana, di bawah hujan. Ia menatap Sasuke hampir mengharap bahwa dia tidak nyata.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf," pinta Sasuke, melangkah maju. Sakura melangkah mundur, alis Sasuke mengait. Raut terluka membayang di wajah Sasuke mendengar keheningan Sakura. Ia meraih lengan atas Sakura dan menahan langkah gadis itu lembut. Mata hitamnya mengunci hijau Sakura -hampir memelas, "Sakura..."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura menggumam akhirnya.

Sesuatu di perut Sasuke mengepak terbang mendengar suara selembut malaikat milik Sakura. "Aku membutuhkanmu," kata Sasuke. Ia terus menatap mata Sakura, "Aku butuh kita bersama, Sakura. Kau… di sampingku. Aku mohon."

"Tidak," mata jade Sakura berkaca- kaca, Sasuke tidak menemukan kehangatan tersisa di sana.

"Tidak," ulang Sakura. "Mungkin aku pernah bilang-tidak, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke jatuh di atas lututnya, kedua lengan memeluk pinggang Sakura erat. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Sakura dan membiarkan hujan membasahi mereka. Ia terus mengeratkan pelukannya dan menarik Sakura semakin dekat.

"Aku mohon."

Suara Sasuke sangat lemah, hampir tidak bisa ditangkap telinga seiring kerasnya suara hujan.

"Aku..." Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Sakura, "aku sudah mengerti sekarang," suaranya serak dan pilu. "Aku telah menyakitimu dan mendorongmu pergi. Mungkin kau memang perlu pergi karena jika tidak, aku tidak akan menyadari betapa pentingnya hadirmu dalam hidupku. Sakura, tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti, oke? Aku..." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, suaranya memelan, "aku butuh kau, Sakura," katanya lagi.

"Jadi aku mohon..." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, Sakura menelan ludah susah payah melihat wajah rapuh dan kesedihan di mata Sasuke. "...terima aku kembali."

Sasuke merangkulkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Sakura longgar dan menekan dahi mereka. Sakura menggigil merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke menyapu kulit wajahnya. Keduanya mengabaikan air hujan yang terus berjatuhan, mengalir di wajah mereka.

"Pulanglah, Sakura."

* * *

_"Kenapa kau tidak menulis surat untukku? Kenapa? Semua belum berakhir buatku! Aku menunggumu selama tujuh tahun dan sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat!"_

_"Aku menulis 365 surat untukmu. Aku menulis surat untukmu setiap hari -sepanjang tahun."_

_"Kau menulis surat untukku?"_

_"Ya. Semua belum berakhir, bahkan sampai saat ini."_

_Saat The Notebook masih tampak di layar televisi dan Noah dan Allie berciuman, Sakura terpekik senang dan meremas lengan Sasuke keras. Mereka tengah duduk berdampingan di atas sofa sambil menonton film bersama-sekali lagi. Malam itu adalah giliran Sakura yang memilih._

_"Aku suka sekali film ini." desah Sakura. Ia menekan pipinya di lengan Sasuke. "Ini terlalu manis!"_

_Sasuke menggerutu dan terus memakan popcorn._

_"Jelas," gumam Sasuke, "terlalu manis."_

_Sakura mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam namun suasana film masih menguasai perasaanya, maka Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke._

_"Tapi serius, deh," Sakura mencolek lengan Sasuke, "kau harusnya setuju bahwa film ini adalah film klasik untuk pecinta roman seperti aku."_

_Sakura menoton pasangan di dalam kaca yang tengah berciuman dan saling menekan di dinding. Rasanya menggairahkan dan romantis namun tragis saat mereka menekan bibir satu sama lain dengan putus asa dan tangan yang menyentuh di mana- mana._

_Sakura menyeringai menatap Sasuke dan mencolek pipinya, "Hm, rasanya aku jadi bergairah begini, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke memutar bola mata dan mendorong Sakura menjauh dari tubuhnya._

_Sakura tertawa keras melihat reaksi kekasihnya dan menjatuhkan diri di ujung sofa. Ia menaikan kakinya di atas pangkuan Sasuke dan memeluk bantal sambil terus menonton film. Sasuke mendesah pelan dan menurunkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai._

_"Aw, Sasuke tidak suka filmnya, ya?" ejek Sakura, tahu persis bagaimana jawaban Sasuke._

_Sasuke menggerutu._

_Mendengar respon Sasuke, senyuman kecil melengkung di bibir Sakura._

_"Ah, Sasuke..." gumam Sakura terdengar serius, "terimakasih sudah mau menemani menonton. Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak suka."_

_"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan begitu," gumamnya._

_"Iya, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya," jawab Sakura. Ia menjatuhkan bantal yang ia peluk ke lantai dan kembali duduk di posisinya semula. Ia menekan pipi Sasuke pelan. "Kau sangat manis."_

_"Terserah."_

_Adegan hujan terus berjalan dan Sasuke terlihat cemberut._

_"Bukankah ini sedikit klise?"_

_Sakura menatap Sasuke. Matanya melebar mendengar Sasuke tiba- tiba berkomentar tentang adegan dalam film, "Apa?"_

_"Ini," katanya, menunjuk layar televisi yang masih memutar film "pertemuan kembali di bawah hujan? Sedikit klise, ya?"_

_Sakura tersenyum dan mengedikan bahu, "Klise selalu berhasil."_

* * *

"Sebuah pertemuan kembali di bawah hujan, kau yang memintaku kembali," bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mendongakan kepala menatap langit gelap, membiarkan air hujan jatuh di atas wajah, "yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah menciumku."

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, merasa lengkap dengan dua lengan kekar Sasuke melingkar di tubuhnya. Mereka mengabaikan hujan yang semakin deras membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka -dari kepala, wajah sampai baju. Air hujan mungkin mulai menembus tas-tas Sakura.

"Ini sedikit klise, ya?" suara Sakura menyerupai bisikan yang hampir tidak terdengar dalam hujan. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan dan meletakan tangannya di atas kepala Sasuke yang basah, membelainya pelan.

"Klise selalu berhasil." gumam Sasuke.

Perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri. Pemuda itu menempelkan dahi mereka dan menutup mata, memeluk Sakura sekali lagi. Tangannya meraih rambut merah muda Sakura dan menariknya pelan untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Saat bibir mereka bertemu, Sakura memilih untuk melepaskan masa lalu.

Sakura tidak berbohong saat dia berkata bahwa dia baik- baik saja sendirian.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Namun Sakura merasa lebih baik saat mereka bersama.

* * *

**A/N**: What's up, people?

Eve is not very please at the time. Life seems to swallow her whole. She need a hug or two. Or dozen. would you give me some? LOL

anywaaay, barangkali ada senpai yang kebetulan baca sampai akhir, bisa tolong kasih saya masukan tentang aturan penulisan -huruf kapital, tanda baca, susunan kalimat eksetera eksetera? Eve sedang mencoba memperbaiki tulisannya, di sini.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**

PS: thanks for the permission, ohwhatsherface


End file.
